


A place of their own

by With_love_from_lahey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Awkward Boners, Daddy Kink, Dom Derek, Dom Derek Hale, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Spanking, Spitroasting, Sub Stiles, Sub Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/With_love_from_lahey/pseuds/With_love_from_lahey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wasn't sure how to ask for what he needed and when he finally started getting it Isaac had to come throw everything off. Well maybe not, maybe he was just what they needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A place of their own

Moving in with Derek wasn't exactly planned. Stiles just found himself there more often than not, and when his father sold the house and moved in with Melissa (finally) Stiles decided why leave? He and Derek weren't official at least not yet but it didn't take much time, needy after war hookups turned into middle of the night make outs and morning sex. He found that beyond respecting the man, he loved him and even if it admittedly terrified Derek, the beta seemed to love him back.

It took Stiles six months to finally tell Derek about some of his more interesting "preferences". Stiles had figured it out around senior year, in between the world falling apart he found a site called fet life and fell in love. He wasn't sure what kind of sub he was, he rotated between phases of wanting to be a baby boy, to urges to be a puppy and sometimes even debating slavedom. Not that he would ever be able to act upon it, no. Things like that required trust and there were so few people Stiles trusted anymore. 

Derek didn't seemed shocked or even turned off, just curious. "I'm not really well versed in it." He murmured as he kissed down Stiles throat. "But I would learn, for you. I'd learn anything to make you happy." It was as close to an I love you as Stiles had gotten and the boy came in his pants with a whimper. 

Their first scene was a mess, Derek was awkward, Stiles couldn't relax and really he was ready to call the whole thing off when something seemed to snap inside the former alpha. Stiles had been back talking unable to really slip into the submissive mindset like he wanted to and he was just about to tell Derek to forget about everything when a large hand cracked over his bare ass. 

Stiles cried out and dropped his head down on the bed where he knelt on his hands and knees and Derek bowed over him. "Color." The wolf demanded, deep and menacing in his ear. "If you want this then you have to let me fucking do it Stiles. No more back talk, no more nervousness just give in." He sounded frustrated but not angry.

"Green." Stiles moaned into the blankets before that hand, that amazing hand cracked over his ass again, and again. Stiles was sore by the end of it, ass pink, legs shaking. Derek stroked him till he came with a shout and tucked him into bed beside the wolf, purring in his ear about how amazing he did. How beautiful he was when he fell apart. They hadn't looked back since.

**  
Isaac was a monkey wrench. 

Scott had gone away to college, Stiles had chosen to stay in Beacon Hills, take courses online and at the local community college until he could get his mind straight from the PTSD that resided there. So when Isaac returned, without Mr. Argent, the boy didn't really have a place to go. And either out of guilt for the things Derek had no choice to do in the past, a residual alpha responsibility or just the kindness that seemed to be growing every day in Derek's soul. He invited the other beta to move in without so much as asking Stiles. 

Stiles was petulant about it at first but seeing the grateful blue eyes that Isaac shot Derek constantly was enough to make him get it. But just because he got it didn't mean he was happy about it. It had been two weeks since their last scene. Hell it had been two weeks since they had even had sex, even though vanilla sex didn't seem to satisfy him anymore. Just left him more on edge, needing that little bit more. 

Stiles wasn't allowed to masturbate, it had been a fine rule when it was just them and Derek was getting him off daily but now it was driving him insane. He waited until Isaac went out, finally seriously didn't that guy have a life?. 

"Sir." Stiles whimpered as he crawled onto Derek's lap shedding his shirt and grinding down onto Derek's thighs. "Please. Need you. Need to submit. Need it."

Derek smiled lightly skimming his hand down Stiles' back before cupping his ass and tugging him closer. "I don't know how much time we have." Derek murmured against Stiles throat. "But you have been good, so damn good baby boy." He cooed. And Oh, it was going to be a baby boy day huh?

"Daddy." Stiles whimpered rocking against him harder, cock already hard pressing against his pajama bottoms. Derek growled and shoved his hands down the back of Stiles pants cupping his bare ass tugging it closer. Stiles keened and laid his head on Derek's shoulder shuddering a breath. "Spank me Daddy. Need it." He begged breathlessly. 

Derek didn't need convincing as he turned Stiles, laying him across his lap, tugging his pants down to his ankles. The first spank was gentle, too gentle but Stiles knew to be patient. That Derek always warmed him up before really getting into it. By the time the loft door opened Derek was spanking Stiles full force, the human whimpering and crying out, sniffling now and then as tears ran down his cheeks, cock jerking with each breath. Neither of them seemed to notice until Isaac was standing in front of them with wide eyes. 

"Shit." Derek muttered his hand soothing over Stiles ass as the human whined not knowing Isaac was there, pushing his ass into Derek's touch. 

"Daddy more." He begged as he squirmed before looking up. "Isaac... Shit."

The blonde swallowed hard staring at them before he finally cleared his throat. "If .. I mean I.. if you guys needed time for scenes why didn't you say so?" He asked finally.

Derek pulled Stiles pants up setting the still dream stated boy beside him on the couch before letting out a slow breath. "So you're familiar with ... all this?" Derek asked with a wave of his hand. Stiles pushing under his arm to curl against the former alpha's chest as Isaac nodded. 

"Yeah there's uh clubs in Paris. I used to go. I just .. I never expected you know... you two." He managed before sitting in a chair across the room. "I liked to watch. Sometimes I would mess around with couples but I never really found a place of my own with them. " He murmured. "I always felt like I was intruding." Just like Isaac felt here now. How he always seemed to feel.

"You're not." Stiles murmured finally speaking. "We shouldn't have been in the living room. I just got desperate." he admitted hiding his face. Isaac nodded before rubbing the back of his neck. 

"I won't bother you guys. I mean it would be cool if you did it in your room instead of stinking the living room up like sex but even if I hear you.. I know now so no biggie right?" He said with raised brows.

Stiles let out a breath of relief and nodded. "Sock on the door, whole shebang you got it." He crawled back into Derek's lap and whined, his best imitation of a wolf. "Will you please take me upstairs and fuck me now Daddy. I've been good and uncle Isaac says it's okay." He whispered.

Isaac let out a growl at being called uncle before he stood, excusing himself to his room. Derek snarled as he picked Stiles up and carried him to the bedroom. He fucked Stiles with minimal prep, slamming into him as much as Stiles could handle making the human cry out and scream until he came with a sob. 

**

Isaac and Stiles found themselves spending more time together since the incident. Stiles was happy and subdued once more, getting regular sessions with his daddy always seemed to do that. He let Isaac cuddle him, getting more and more used to the wolfiness in both men. They were curled up on the couch, Isaac working on homework on his tablet while Stiles laid his head on his lap, still halfway in subspace from his session that morning when it happened. 

Stiles had been rubbing his face into the soft flannel of Isaac's pants making happy noises when Isaac let out a growl and tugged him away. Stiles whimpered looking put out until he looked down. Oh, that, that was definitely a boner. "S-Sorry." Isaac muttered looking away before moving to stand.

"Stay." Stiles murmured staring up at him. He wasn't oblivious, he could feel what ever had been building over the last few weeks, between he and Isaac, between Derek and Isaac, between all of them. He had spent a lot of his free time searching and researching polyamory. He knew Derek wasn't a jealous lover and Isaac wasn't trying to take what was his, he just wanted to belong. Isaac settled back into the couch with a blush. Stiles wasted no time, his hand pushing under the waist band of Isaac's pants before gripping his cock. 

It was a nice cock, not as thick as Derek's but a bit longer, curved up towards Isaac's stomach in that way that was just right and made Stiles wonder what it would feel like inside him. He shook his head at the thought. He was risking enough, breaking enough rules just touching Isaac. He wouldn't fuck the other boy without permission. 

Isaac's head fell back as he groaned and pushed up into Stiles' grip. He rocked his hips and keened as Stiles jacked him off, not taking very long before he was sputtering and cumming with a gasp all over Stiles hand. "That... was amazing." He panted out before moaning as he watched Stiles lick his hand clean. "Derek's going to kill us." He muttered fear crowding in on the haze of pleasure in his eyes.

Stiles shook his head. "You let me worry about Derek." He murmured before crawling into Isaac's lap and laying back on his chest. 

When Derek got home they were still like that, asleep on the couch together, the scent of arousal and cum heavy in the air. Derek growled but tamed himself. He knew what had been growing between the three of them. He just thought he would be around when the dam finally broke. Isaac awoke with a start dumping Stiles off his lap as he jumped to his feet. 

"Derek." Stiles murmured as he stood but Isaac was there shoving Stiles behind him clearly trying to protect Stiles. 

"It was my fault." Isaac spit out.

"Like hell." Stiles muttered fighting to get in front of the taller boy. "It was me okay. I shoved my hand in his pants and jacked him off. " He admitted, granted Stiles wanted to go over things with a bit more finesse but desperate times and all that.

Derek sighed before he cupped Stiles cheek. "Did you cum?" He asked. Stiles shook his head no. "Good boy. I'm still going to punish you for playing without permission but not for playing in general. If you want this, want all of us. I want it too Stiles." He said kissing the smiling boys lips. "That is..." He murmured before turning to look at Isaac. "If you want this too?"

"God yes." Isaac muttered inching closer before he was standing close to Derek and Stiles rubbing his cheek on both of their necks to add his scent to the two. "I'm not a sub though, well not most of the time. I guess I'm a switch with dom tenancies?" He said questioning himself. Derek just nodded as he leaned over and kissed Isaac's cheek. The blonde shivered before kissing Stiles' neck. 

The human moaned as he tugged at both of his wolve's shirts. "More." The boy whispered making both other men laugh. 

Derek sighed taking a step back. "Now baby boy I still have to punish you for pleasing Uncle Isaac without permission." The human shivered and nodded as he licked over his lips. "Bedroom." Derek murmured. "Naked on the bed we're going to show Isaac how good of a boy you can be."  
**

Stiles squealed as Derek spanked him again. He had his head on Isaac's thigh while the taller boy pet his hair. He moaned and bucked his hips when Derek spanked harder, this time right over his hole. His ass was cherry red and he knew he would need salve to help him be able to sit the next day. But it was good god it was so good. Derek stopped spanking him and Stiles went to move to try and see him but Isaac was holding his shoulders down. Stiles relented to rub his face against Isaac's growing cock through his pants with a whimper.

There was cold lube rubbing against his entrance and Stiles understood where Derek had went. He keened and pushed his ass back as Derek slowly pushed a finger inside of him. Derek's fingers were so thick. He panted and keened into Isaac's legs as he spread his own open wider. The finger felt good but it wasn't enough. He cried out as the second pushed in with the first and Derek sighed behind him. 

"Isaac fill his mouth will you? I can barely concentrate over all that racket." He taunted as he began to work his fingers in and out of Stiles entrance. The boy groaned. He loved when Derek talked like that. He loved when Derek acted like he wasn't really there. He wasted no time the minute Isaac's cock was out, lathing it with his tongue before sucking the head into his mouth.

"Oh fuck." Isaac muttered as he went back to petting Stiles' hair. "Good boy." He cooed. "That's it show me how bad you've wanted it baby boy just like that." And apparently Isaac understood dirty talk. Stiles was fucked, so fucked. He keened and whimpered as he shoved his ass back into Derek's fingers which were pumping in and out of him at a steady rhythm while his mouth worked double time on Isaac's cock. 

He was lost in a world of sensation when Derek finally took his fingers out, replacing them with his cock as he gently pushed into Stiles. Spitroasting, a small voice in Stiles head reminded him of a kink he had on his bucket list. He groaned and pushed down further on Isaac's cock as Derek finally bottomed out. They picked up an easy pace, Derek rocking into him, pushing him down further on Isaac's cock as the beta smiled down at Stiles cooing to him what a good boy he was. 

Stiles felt Isaac's cock jerk in his mouth and he pulled off with a gasp. "No want you to cum in me after Derek." He panted out. "Wanna smell like both of you." He said. Both wolves growled at the thought and Stiles smiled. He may be the sub but he knew how to play his puppies just as much as they knew how to play him. He groaned as Derek picked up a faster pace, slamming past his prostate teasing him to no end.

He was on edge by the time Derek came, he always wanted to cum untouched from being fucked but it never seemed to happen. He knew he could cum from prostate stimulation, Derek had fingered him before and it was amazing, certain toys got him off in record time. It just was the way Derek and Stiles' bodies met up that it never happened during sex. Not to say he didn't enjoy sex with Derek. He loved it. Wouldn't give it up for anything, but still sometimes he wondered what it was like.

Derek pulled out with a happy purr as he rubbed Stiles' stretched out rim. Isaac practically scrambled to get behind Stiles. He huffed before rolling the boy over onto his back and smiling down at him. He pushed in slow and suddenly Stiles understood why so many girls talked about curved cocks. "Oh holy god." Stiles blurt out as he wrapped his legs around Isaac's back and groaned, his cock was rubbing just perfectly against his prostate, making his cock drip all over his stomach. 

Isaac laughed shaking his head as he began to thrust into Stiles kissing his throat. Derek laid beside the toy his hand reaching out to pet over Stiles nipples before he began to twist at the hardened nubs. Stiles keened and made it a few thrusts before he shuddered and whined. "Derek please." He panted out, being punished for using Derek's actual name by a sharp twist to his nipple.

He cried out and clenched down on Isaac who groaned in return. "Daddy." Stiles corrected himself. "Daddy please I need to cum I'm going to I can't.. I can't..." 

Derek sat up a bit confused. "You're going to cum untouched?" He asked petting over Stiles' abused nipple gently. Stiles nodded and panted through his nose trying to keep himself in control. "cum baby boy, go ahead if you can do it untouched then go right ahead." 

Stiles cried out bucking back as he fucked himself just right on Isaac's cock before he came with a broken shout. It was so intense his eyes rolled back in his head and his vision whited out for a long moment. He came down with a sigh as Isaac grunted, bucking his hips in short erratic thrusts till he came with a howl. 

They all laid there, panting and quiet in a shocked silence before finally Isaac pulled out of Stiles and rolled over to the side of him that Derek wasn't occupying. "You came untouched." Derek murmured trying not to sound jealous.

"Curved dick." Stiles muttered back. "Wouldn't have if you hadn't had me so worked up baby." He replied quietly nosing at Derek's forehead. "Not better just different." He murmured in an effort to comfort his unsure mate. Derek seemed appeased by that as he laid his head on Stiles chest petting his hip. Isaac rolled onto his side and rubbed his face into his shoulder.

Stiles wasn't sure when he fell asleep, but all he knew was that he felt more whole than he had in years. That finally maybe each one of them had a place of their own. A place to belong.


End file.
